The present invention relates to a magnetic field measurement apparatus using a SQUID (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device) for measuring a very small magnetic field generated from hearts and brains of an adult, an infant and a fetus or the like, and particularly to a biomagnetic field measurement apparatus for displaying a magnetic field wave form generated from a heart of a fotus and the position of the heart of the fotus.
When a biomagnetic field measured by a conventional biomagnetic field measurement apparatus is displayed, it is customary that a magnetic wave form is displayed at every channel as it is or a contour map at a certain time point is displayed. Also, there is known a Dewar apparatus in which a sensor position can be finely adjusted easily and freely in accordance with a subject to be inspected or the like (Japanese Patent Laid-open No.297456/1995).